L's Beginnings
by animanga-lover
Summary: just something I came up with when I was thinking about L's past.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

I never knew who my parents were. I was never told of who they were or why they didn't want me. I didn't ask questions though. I just stayed silent.

I guess you could say I was a lucky child. I was brought up in an orphanage in Winchester, England. Of course not many can say that they're lucky having spent most of their childhood in an orphanage, but it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. I was a quite child who spent most days reading. Keeping to myself I would study all of the pages with great detail memorizing every colorful picture and every descriptive word. I realized that if I sat with my legs hugged my legs into my chest it increased my ability to do so.

The other children at the orphanage kept their distance from me. I was isolated by my fellow peers, and was fine with it. I admit I had people make fun of me, but it didn't affect me at all. I stayed in my own world solving problems in my head. I guess I didn't mind people because I knew I was on an entirely different level of intellect.

When I was about twelve a middle aged man appeared at the orphanage. I stayed in a corner reading the childish books provided by the orphanage. It never occurred to me that someone would wish to adopt me after all these years. However, I was surprised to see him walk up to me.

"Hello," He said smiling at me. When he smiled the wrinkles on his face stretched upwards. "What is your name?"

"L Lawliet," I said curiously. This was the first time anyone had taken interest in me. The other children whispered and sniggered as they watched.

"Well Lawliet, may I ask you to come speak with me?" He had blonde hair that was slowly turning white because of age. He had kind blue eyes that looked directly into my empty black ones.

He took my hand and led me out of the room. I left my book lying on the floor. As we walked we made conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"People call me Quillsh Wammy," He somehow managed to keep smiling. Maybe I'm not as weird as I thought I was?

"How old are you? I mean, if you don't mind my asking. You seem a little old to be adopting a child."

Wammy laughed, "I'm 57. I know I've always wanted to adopt ever since my wife died in labor."

"I see… so you're lonely?"

"Yes," Wammy said opening the doors an office area.

"Well, why do you want to talk to me? It's not like you can adopt me," I said settling into one of the brown leather chairs hugging in my legs. He didn't seem intrigued by the way I sat!

"Why would you say that?" He said sitting in the chair across from me.

I thought for a moment, "Well, I'm not exactly normal…"

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"That's what everyone else says about me. I've decided to accept that, I guess."

"Do you think you're strange?" My eyes flashed wide when he asked me this. "You can't rely on the opinions of others. That's what they feel, but what matters most is how you feel. So do you think you're strange?"

I felt something wet spill from my eyes. Was I crying? My hands touched my face in some astonishing wonder. "No… No I don't feel that way at all."

"Well I don't feel that way about you at all. You're a very intellectual boy. I've noticed that after taking time to watch the other children. That's one of the reasons why I want to adopt you."

I don't know why this surprised me, but it did. I knew it was coming, but I was still surprised. I felt a sudden rush of happiness as I flew myself into Wammy's arms crying. I never thought this day would come. Everyone around me said it wouldn't and I believed them!

When I stood on my own Wammy smiled at me. He ruffled my messy, black hair. "Well, go get your things," He smiled.

I made a mad dash to my room and packed up in a hurry. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy I could hardly bare it! I was packed in less than ten minutes!

I felt an adrenaline rush as I ran outside to see Wammy standing there waiting for me. He lowered me into a shiny, black limousine. So did this mean Wammy was rich? I hadn't thought to ask him about his financial standings. It really didn't matter to me at the time. It felt freedom wash over me as I sat in the cold, leather seats.

I was adopted!


	2. Chapter 2

It was because of Wammy that I was able to become the person I am today. He was the first person to believe in me. He accepted my difference while others neglected to recognize me. He was my father.

He'd always introduce me to his friends. They automatically turned away from the fact that I was his son. In fact, a few of his friends tried to convince Wammy to return me to the orphanage. Wammy stopped conversing with them afterwards.

Wammy's social life greatly declined because of me after I turned sixteen. I was watching the news and recognized some of the strange work that some criminals participated in. I started "borrowing" some of the libraries hidden case studies of past solved cases trying to piece everything together. Wammy realized my interest in case studies and took that as my life's work. I was to be a detective.

Wammy, being an inventor, created me the finest computer with untraceable data and advanced technology. He promised to help me with my work because he wanted me to be happy. He got me started in the BB Murder Cases, in fact.

We decided to change our names in order to protect ourselves from criminals. Wammy was now Watari and I was simply L. Unless I was in public, then I was Ryuzaki. We took down some of the world's most uncatchable criminals together. Watari stood by me every step of the way.

When I was twenty, Watari decided to tell me about Wammy's House. It was supposed to be a secret institution, which would be known to everyone as an orphanage, to breed the next generation of L's. At first I was a little apprehensive about the idea, but gave in. It seemed like an interesting idea and Watari seemed happy with it, so I agreed.

The top three children were the only ones I was interested in to succeed me. It wasn't because they were chosen favorites. They had a superior intellect over every other child there. And, it wasn't like I neglected the other children. I humbly accepted all the children at Wammy's House. I paid frequent visits where I'd tell stories, answer questions, play games, those sorts of things. Afterwards, Watari and I would pay a visit with the boys who I would succeed me.

The child with the highest ability to solve puzzles and intelligence was Nate River; his alias, Near. The second child was Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello. The third child was Mail Jeevas, or Matt. Each had something unique about them.

Near was a quiet boy with white hair and gray eyes. Every time I saw him he was wearing a long-sleeved, white, silk dress shirt. Near's favorite activities wear putting together puzzles and building models. He told me that when putting things together a person needs a strategy in order to be ahead in case something does not go according to plan. Near had potential, strong potential.

Mello was the exact opposite of Near. He was a small, blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He always wore black skin tight clothes, but to my surprise had a very low self-esteem. He enjoyed chocolate and mainly spent time playing with Matt. Mello felt inferior to Near. He felt he had to prove his worth every second in order to stand with Near, but he'd always be second best. I took pity Mello and would visit him often and give him advice. I didn't want his emotions to get the better of him.

Matt was one of the most laid-back children I'd ever met. He had messy, cherry red hair and brown eyes. He always had on these yellow goggles and was always in a white and black striped shirt over some dark jeans. Matt enjoyed video games and lollipops. He didn't like going out much and every time we met we played one of his games then discuss him. Matt wanted to become as good a detective as me, as he put it, but knew he couldn't compete with Near and Mello. I thought otherwise. If he was that smart without trying, how smart would he be if he actually did? I didn't question his decisions.

I owe a lot to Watari. It was because of him I was able to have the confidence I had now. The reason why I was able to solve every case I ever took on. I truly believe that…


	3. Chapter 3

When I was twenty four I took it upon myself to invest the renowned 'Kira Case'. I had suspected that this case would be the death of me. I informed Watari of this.

"You sure you want to this, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked. I could see his pale, blue eyes cloud with mist. He'd grown older from the middle aged man who adopted me twelve years ago.

"Yes Watari, I have to stop this killer while I can." I paused, taking in all that could happen in the future. "In the event that I die will you inform Roger?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki… but let's hope I won't have too."

"Don't worry, Watari, I won't go down without a fight." I said trying to sound as optimistic as possible. "Now, may I have some cake?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki," Watari bowed and left.

Afterwards, Watari got the NPA to accept me, as much as a person could. I was leading a new team and discovered some new and startling evidence about Kira. He could kill from a distance, he could kill at any time, he needed a name and face to kill, and he resided in the Kanto region of Japan. All this evidence led to Light Yagami.

Light was a high school honor student. He was one of the world's top students. He was popular with both sexes. He was a very charismatic person. He was Kira. He was my first friend…

I should've realized that it was impossible to get close to Kira. Kira had no emotions. He had no friends. He had no love. And yet, I still continued to become Light's friend knowing he was that killer. He didn't know my name, so I thought nothing of it. I thought it would be fun to tease him. Until the second Kira struck, Misa Amane.

Misa Amane was a rising new model. Her parents were murdered by a man some years back and Kira killed him. Misa felt in debt to Kira and wanted to help him. She had the ability to kill just by seeing a person's face. I knew Light would try to have us meet in order to kill me. I made plans for this telling everyone at task force that if I died Light Yagami was Kira. I ruined his plans. However, Misa met us one day at school, that's where I made my move. I quickly detained Misa Amane for suspicions of being the second Kira.

I think Light was trying desperately to clear his name after that, and so went under surveillance in one of the cells provided in the hotel. However, criminals continued to die! It was like there was no end to this madness. And then Higuchi appeared.

Light and Misa were released. Light continued to help me with the Kira investigation. Nothing could be done they were innocent to everyone except me. I knew this was either an act or Kira's power had passed from them. I had to accept the fact that they were innocent for the moment and focus on Higuchi.

I knew Higuchi wasn't the original Kira. He only killed members of important business corporations instead of criminals. The only question was how? How is it that people were able to kill others without even being near them?

**DEATH NOTE**… How to use it:

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_I the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

A notebook? A notebook is what I've been looking for this whole time? Who knew something so insignificant could contain so much power? I turned the notebook to the back cover. More rules?

_If the person using the Note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die._

_If you make this Note unusual by tearing a page or burning it, all the humans who have touched the Note till then will die._

I this was true then that means… Light and Misa were innocent. I didn't believe it for one second. However, I thought it should be tested. I would get a criminal to test the 13 day rule. I would prove if Light really was as innocent as everyone thought.

I remembered discussing this with the other members of the task force when all the screens in the office turned white with bold black words reading, **all data deleted**. Something happened to Watari… Kira!

I tried to make a move, but when my hand moved I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like it was on fire! I remember feeling all my weight being passed off to someone's arms. Light had caught me. "Ryuzaki? Ryusaki?" He screamed, he was a very convincing actor. He smiled grimly at me. His auburn hair fell in front of his demonic eyes.

'I knew it' was the last thing I thought. I slowly closed my eyes feeling the eternal sleep wash over me. I died in Kira's arms…


	4. Chapter 4

This is Part 2 of L's Beginning. Name: Paradise? I'm stopping L's Beginning, but Paradise is about what happens after death. with light and L. I'm sure this is gonna turn into a Yaoi, but it's not finished yet. Here's chapter 1 so that ppl don't want to waste their time with something they aren't interested in. lol. I hope you enjoy. I think it's going to be good!

I don't own Death Note... Sorry Chapter 1 is so short, I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger!

Lawliet stared through a crystal clear river. A figure with auburn hair and brown eyes that were almost red sat on a small broken stair case. He had blood stains all over his clothes, defeated. Lawliet stood up from the scene walking away from the looking glass river.

"Well Light, it looks like you lost…" Lawliet said. Lawliet tried to make sense of his emotions._ I'm note vengeful or happy_, he thought. _I'm actually kind of depressed… _Lawliet sighed looking across the blank, blue sky. _I can't tell if this is Heaven or Hell._ "Wonder where you'll be going, Light?" Lawliet knew that a person who used a Death Note could go to neither and the thought intrigued him.

Lawliet walked silently across a perfectly green field among the plain, colorless houses. Was this supposed to be like a suburb? The houses looked exactly the same; two small windows facing the green fields of grass, since cars didn't exsist there wasn't use for roads, placed on the top floor of the house, One large window on the ground level, A gray roof, white painted wood for the houses and door and four stairs that led to it, and a wooden swing on the porch. The houses were each surrounded by a small, white picket fence and a single tree was planted in the front yard.

Lawliet felt empty as he walked home. He often spent his days looking into the looking glass in order to see how his friend was doing. He thought it was strange that he couldn't hate Light after what he did. After all, he killed him. Lawliet still thought of him as a friend and felt no remorse for it.

Lawliet passed by Central Square, the center of this strange place. A rather large crowd was forming across the street. I heard vicious chants while a large agonizing scream echoed in the background. Curious Lawliet walked to examine the problem.

He saw a small figure was laying shirtless on the ground as people began beating and screaming. Lawliet couldn't get a clear view of who it was. He heard a large crack after someone managed to kick the creature in the ribs.

Lawliet saw the dent in the creature's side. The dent soon healed due to the fact that you could not get killed in a place like this. Lawliet heard a familiar voice scream out, "Please stop this!" Lawliet's dark gray eyes widened more than they already were. He began pushing through the crowd. Everyone stopped and was silent when Lawliet stood directly in front of the creature. He stared in horror.

A man in black slacks sat on his knees before him. His back was arched forward making his face hidden from Lawliet. All he could see was his auburn hair. His arms were outstretched behind him. His wrists had thick, silver chains that linked to the ground. His pale back had faded blood along it from where people had beaten him. He sat panting as Lawliet stood petrified. _It can't be, _he thought.

"L-Light," Lawliet managed to say. He saw the man's ears cock, but he made no effort to look up. "Light Yagami?"

Light slowly moved his head up to face the voice that called him. Light studied the face before him that was Lawliet's. His eyes grew wide in horror and realization. "R-Ryuzaki!"


End file.
